


The Scent Of Honey

by vocalspaz88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalspaz88/pseuds/vocalspaz88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has trouble looking after his little brother sometimes, especially when he has his rowdy friends over. One of these friends, however, carries with him a unique aroma. The Scent Of Honey followed Sollux around all the time, pulling Dirk in despite every instinct telling him no. If Sollux was truly as sweet as he smelled, Dirk may not feel so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent Of Honey

The stress of being an adult was too fucking much for Dirk's taste. Despite his intelligence, despite his skills, when he had been thrown out into the world, responsible for not only himself, but also his little brother Dave. The kid was a lot like him in some ways, but so much better in others. Dirk was pleased; Dave didn’t seem to have the social issues he had as a kid. The young Strider had friends over all the time, but there was this one kid, a nerdy looking one named Sollux, always seemed to get Dirks attention.  
The fucking nerd always smelled like honey. Dirk didn’t know what about the scent he liked so much, but whenever he walked by he felt some sort of a tingle. It drove him insane and one day, when Sollux was invited to spend the night, the perfect opportunity showed itself. Dirk returned home from his job bartending very late one night, about three AM, to find Sollux sitting on the couch by himself with a joystick in his hands. Dirk rose a brow and set down his bag, making sure both his shades and hat were in place before clearing his throat. "Up pretty late, huh kid?"  
"Latht level," Sollux grunted, not even looking up. "Limited edition."  
"On a joy stick?"  
"It'th retro."  
Chuckling, Dirk sat beside the teen and picked up another controller, adding himself into the game. As soon as he sat he could smell the honey, and it made him want a taste. He quickly fell behind in the game and was losing horribly, distracted by the smell. "Okay I have to ask," He said finally, setting the controller down. "Why do you always smell like honey?"  
"I live on a bee farm, thtupid."  
Dirk glared from behind his shades, but when the kid finally looked his way, the expression he was given was not rude or nasty, it was playful, flirtatious even. That changed everything. "Okay," dirk said, playing along. "I didn’t know that, stupid. You're pretty sassy, stupid."  
There was a mischievous smirk on Sollux's face. "You're not bad yourthelf, old man."  
Both through their shades, they stared each other down, the scent of honey floating in the air around them, making dirks heart beat faster, filling him with adrenaline. He knew it was weird to be flirting with his little brother's friend, but he liked the kid’s attitude, he liked how much of a smart ass he was. It was kind of a turn on, meeting someone who could keep up with him intellectually, and he could tell that something about him was getting Sollux going as well. "Old?"  
"Well," Sollux amended, still smirking. "Older. But I kinda like that."  
The teen winked, and Dirk felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh do you?"  
Instead of answering, Sollux set his joystick aside, tucking back a strand of dark hair before reaching up to touch Dirk's face, feeling the sharp angles of his jaw, and the slight bit of stubble that grew there. "Pretty into thith five o'clock thhadow thtuff too," He murmured.  
Drawn in by the touch Dirk pressed his mouth to Sollux's, tasting just as much honey as he could smell and feeling the soft lips beneath his press back, just as into the kiss as he was. Dirks brain reminded him that Sollux was underage, but he found that sort of erotic and by the way Sollux was feeling him up, hands hungrily sliding up and down his muscled chest, he believed Sollux felt the same. When the kiss was broken they were both breathing heavily, but Dirk couldn’t make himself stay still for long. He drew the teen closer and let him unbutton his shirt. It felt good to have Sollux pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, he liked the look on the others face when he came across his sweet bro tattoo. "Like what you see?" Dirk asked.  
"I wanna thee more," Sollux murmured, pressing hot kisses to his neck and chest. "Then I’ll thay if I like it or not."  
Dirk tilted his head back and laughed, feeling himself growing steadily more aroused as he breathed in the erotic scent of honey and felt Sollux's mouth kissing down his abdomen. Sollux eagerly unbuttoned Dirks pants, and when he saw the already hardened bulge there, his face grew pink, and he glanced up at Dirk. "Too big for you?" Dirk teased.  
"In your dreamth," Sollux mumbled, but before the teen could make another move, dirk gripped his hair by the roots and pulled him close, holding Sollux's face close to his groin.  
He knew the kid would take the hint, and he soon felt hot kisses being pressed to his erection through the cotton of is boxers. The teasing sensation was just too much and dirk tugged insistently on Sollux's hair, just hard enough to get a message across. Sollux’s hands were icy cold when they slipped down the front of dirks underwear, but the chill was quite worth it when his cock was finally freed, and Sollux was drawing it into his mouth. He could feel the kids tongue piercing and it sent wild shivers up his spine. He didn’t lose his grip on Sollux’s hair, he just continued to tug, and breathing a little heavier the longer his cock was sucked. When he glanced down, he could see the teen was having a touch of trouble, unable to fit Dirk's entire length in. With one last pull to the hair, Dirk drew Sollux off of his cock, bringing him back up to eye level to pepper his neck with light kisses and bites, leaving dark red marks that made the teen groan, voice gaining in volume with every added bite. "Shhh," Dirk teased him, lightly running his nails up and down Sollux’s arms. "Want to wake Dave?"  
Sollux shook his head, biting his lip as Dirk stripped him of his shirt, pants, and boxers, leaving him vulnerable to every touch and every kiss. Dirk let his eyes wonder over the minor's body, and he felt a bit of a thrill. Dirk knew it was stupid to have sex with a minor, it was technically illegal, but wasn’t the risk half the fun? It was exciting, it turned him on, and why shouldn't he indulge himself a little? It wasn’t as if his partner was unwilling. He laid Sollux down on the couch and leaned over him, running his hands up and down his slim waist, watching as he tried not to shiver. Dirk could tell Sollux hadn’t ever been touched this way before. Discreetly, Dirk took the lube from the drawer under the coffee table. He hadn’t used it in what seemed like ages, and it was cold on his fingers. "I almost feel bad," Dirk commented. "Deflowering you like this..." He leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to Sollux's jaw. "You'll never be a virgin again, you know."  
"And what maketh you think I'm thtill a virgin?"  
Dirk pressed three fingers, slick with lube, into Sollux's entrance, feeling how tight he was. The teen yelped and cursed, face going red and eyes squeezing shut tight, watering at the pain he was no doubt going through. "That hurt?" It was a rhetorical question, Sollux only answering with a growl of irritation. Dirk nodded knowingly, able to feel the difference between a well fucked ass, and a virgin one. "That’s what I thought. Now you can be difficult, or we can do this the right way. I know you're smart, Sollux. Don't be difficult."  
The teen closed his eyes and leaned his head back, and Dirk took that as a clearly submissive gesture and gently removed his fingers, hearing a sigh of relief from his pained partner. He got up then, holding up a hand to silence the questions that followed and disappeared for just a moment, coming back with a small, baby blue smuppet. There was a smirk in his eyes even as Sollux shifted away, curling up. "Keep that ugly thing away from me," He snapped, looking alarmed.  
Dirk rolled his eyes. "How can it be ugly? It's fucking adorable, now uncurl your little self and relax, this is gonna feel good, I promise."  
"What even ith it?" Sollux wanted to know.  
"Bend over and I'll show you."  
Sollux was reluctant, cautious, but he eventually gave in and did as he was told, turning over a little. The position Sollux was in was a timid one despite his tough face, and Dirk playfully swatted him on the ass, not hard enough to cause any real pain, but just enough to leave a little red mark. Dirk thought it was kind of cute watching his skin heat up so quick. "I said, bend over."  
Finally Sollux turned all the way around, baring his ass to Dirk, leaving it vulnerable. Satisfied Dirk took the lube and coated his fingers again, looking with a mild perverted interest at Sollux's backside. "How tough would you say you are?" He asked absently, as if commenting on the weather. He didn’t want to hurt the kid any more than he could take, but he didn’t want to seem like some sort of a pussy walking on egg shells either. He wanted to know what would suit Sollux the most.  
"I can take whatever you can dithh out," Sollux said haughtily, not doubt trying to retain as much of his masculine pride as possible. "Jutht... don't be a dick about it."  
Dirk heard him loud and clear, he wouldn’t hold back, but he'd be kind. Not wanting to go to slowly Dirk pressed in two fingers instead of three, holding them still at the sound of Sollux sucking in a deep breath. The kid hadn’t been lying, he was tough. Dirk rubbed his back with his free hand, soothing him, trying to relax him as much as possible before continuing on. When Dirk could feel him relaxing, he started to move his fingers, and soon he could here muffled sounds of pleasure, soft hums that sent tingles up Dirk's spine. "You're no good at keeping quiet, are you?" He chuckled.  
Sollux could only growl in response, his breathing to uneven to even think about attempting to speak. Dirk eventually added a third finger and worked Sollux until he was used to that as well, then he pulled them all out and got the lube again, squirting a generous amount onto his palm. "What are you doing now?" Sollux asked breathlessly, his face flushed as he looked over his shoulder at Dirk. When he saw Dirk lube up the smuppet his lips parted and he was rendered silent.  
"It's just a fancy vibrator, calm down," Dirk laughed. "It's the smallest one, so it won’t hurt, okay?"  
For a very long time Sollux just looked at it, then, he nodded and turned around again, letting his head hang and his body relax. "Yeah, yeah, jutht... jutht do whatever you're gonna do."  
Nodding, Dirk slipped the nose of the smuppet into Sollux, turning it onto a moderate setting, able to hear the buzzing of the vibrations. Sollux started to react almost instantly. His breathing picked up the pace, his hips would occasionally shiver, and soft moans slipped past his parted lips. Smiling at the display, Dirk turned up the intensity a little, notch by notch, listening to Sollux gradually lose control until he was using the highest setting and Sollux was squirming with delight. Dirk took the smuppet's rump in his hand and pushed, sending it deeper into Sollux's ass, earning a pleasured cry. "Shhh," Dirk murmured, gripping the rump firmly and pushing again and again, listening to the sweet sounds of Sollux's struggle to be silent. He grew harder by the minute, and when he could hear Sollux gasping, he knew a climax wasn’t far. He turned off the smuppet entirely, pulling it out with feigned indifference.  
"Fuck, are you theriouth?" Sollux whined, looking back at the adult with an incredulous look on his face. Dirk almost felt bad. "Jutht... I wath almotht...."  
Dirk pulled Sollux upright and silenced him with a deep, aggressive kiss. "I know," He mumbled, smirking a little as he ground his hips against Sollux's. He felt their erections touch. "But what about me?"  
With an eagerness that made Dirk smile, Sollux sucked seductively at his neck, dragging his mouth down his chest, abs, and all the way to the waistband of his boxers where his cock was waiting, hard and throbbing. Sollux's tongue pressed against him and he grunted in pleasure, fingers knotting in the kid’s hair again, pulling, encouraging. Sollux groaned at the slight pain of his hair being yanked by the roots but he quickly silenced himself by taking what he could of Dirk's length into his mouth. Dirk felt the head of his cock rub against the back of Sollux's throat and he tilted his head back, breathing hard as the pleasure built and built. He continued to egg the other on, murmuring things like "Yes," and "Good," to let Sollux know he was doing well. For a first timer, he sucked pretty well. He used his teeth a little, biting at the sensitive flesh and making Dirk grit his teeth, but no habits that couldn’t be broken, and in good time he was creeping towards his climax. Not wanting to come against the inexperienced teen's throat, he pushed Sollux's face back, licking his lips when he saw the string of his own pre come mixed with the teen’s saliva connecting his cock with Sollux’s tongue. He discreetly reached up and pressed a small button on the side of his shades, snapping and saving a picture to the hard drive of the tiny, built in computer. He wanted to save that one. The confused look on Sollux's face was adorable. "Wouldn't you rather we finish together?" Dirk asked.  
Nodding, Sollux moved with Dirk's guiding touches, crawling into the man’s lap, straddling his thighs. With a light smirk, Dirk took their cocks and held them together in his gloved hands, making sure his grip was good before he started to pump the shafts. The pleasure was immediate, and Dirk let out a low groan, drawing Sollux into a sloppy kiss, pressing his tongue to the others, tasting his own seed. It made him shiver, and very soon, he and Sollux were both reaching their peaks. Sollux let out a blissed out moan, and Dirk continued to pump their members. His favorite fingerless gloves were getting covered in come, but he wanted to draw out Sollux's first real orgasm as long as he could. The kid had been good, he deserved it. Ultimately though he lightened up and let Sollux slump forward onto him, breathing hard.  
After such a sensation, even someone as haughty and sassy as Sollux would be at loss for words, but after a moment's rest he looked up. Dirk could feel Sollux’s multi colored eyes searching for his from behind his shades, but fruitlessly so. "That wath... Great."  
Dirk smiled, pushing back Sollux's bangs with a gentle affection. "Up for a little more?"  
Sollux's eyebrows raised adorably, and then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Hell yeth."  
"Wait here." Standing, Dirk pushed up his shades, fixed his boxers, and walked back into his bedroom, opening up his closet and reaching up for one of the multiple boxes of smuppets. He grabbed the one labeled "Trainers," the box he had pulled the blue one from, and carried it back into the living room. He opened the flaps and rummaged through the box of rump until he found a red one with a tag labeled by a number two.  
"What are thothe for?" Sollux asked. "Trainerth?"  
"Yup," Dirk said, picking up the little blue one. Its nose was notably slimmer than the red one's, and upon closer inspection, one would find that it was labeled with a one. "There are eight trainers, each a little thicker than the last. They're good for practice, so when you finally get fucked by someone..." Dirk pressed a hot kiss to Sollux's neck. "Well hung, it doesn’t hurt."  
A shiver rushed through the kid and he bit his lip. "Tho... they'll thretch me?"  
Dirk nodded, got out the lube again, and readied the second trainer. One by one Dirk used each trainer to make Sollux come, letting the all too eager teen practice giving head on him while the smuppets did the work. Over and over they orgasmed together until around trainer number five, Sollux just couldn’t take it anymore. He had just finished coming after being fucked with trainer number four, and he was still so sensitive he couldn’t bear to be entered again, not yet, the overstimulation was just too much. "T-take it out," He finally begged, eyes watering a little. "Pleathe, fuck, I can't... Take it out...."  
"Alright, alright, shh," Dirk murmured, turning off the smuppet and it taking out of Sollux’s ass. The teen leaned heavily on his chest, still shuddering from all of that sensation. His young body just didn’t have the bandwidth for all of that, and in just seconds, Dirk could feel him snoring. Chuckling, he wiggled out from under Sollux, eased the teen back into his boxers, and laid him down again, draping the living room blanket over him to make it look like he just decided to go to bed. Dirk bunched up his discarded shirt and quickly wiped up the mess their releases had made, and then dragged himself back to his own room. He laid in bed wishing he could have held onto Sollux a little longer, but he hadn’t wanted Dave to wake and see his older brother snuggling his half naked friend.  
The desire to hold Sollux stayed with him as he drifted and dozed off, and when he felt the weight of another body on his bed he thought he was slipping into a dream, but then he felt Sollux's soft lips pressing gently to his neck and he looked down, seeing the teen curl up against his chest. Dirk smiled softly and tucked them both in, kissing Sollux’s forehead before laying down. The kid had crawled into his bed, and for the first time in what seemed liked forever, he felt warm and relaxed, happy as he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
